Only Dust remains
by Rhazort
Summary: The train that was supposed to cause The Breach didn't arrive at it's destination, instead being teleported to another world, together with everyone in it. Team RWBY wakes up in the middle of a ruined city, with a blood red cloud looming over the sky. Now, in a deadly enviroment, they will have to follow the voice of a shady man on the radio for a chance of survival.
1. Cosmic Knife

**Ruby**

The crash didn't come.

Well, that would be wrong. Something crashed, but it wasn't the train, although that eventually did crash.

The ice case protected us from the explosion, sticking us together to the Train, but i expected that crashing a train at high speeds into a wall would send us flying. We were getting closer when the ice covered us so we just held together and expected the best, at least, i did.

It was like floating, the same feeling that i got when i used my semblance, but way harder. It was like floating in a bathtub filled with water that i can't feel or being in the sky without the wind blowing in your face. Obviously i was freaking out, but the feeling only lasted for what i think was a minute or so.

After that, it was pain all over my body because, like i said, the train eventually did crash.

I sure would've liked being inside the Train for this one.

We were falling, inside the Ice shell i felt how it was falling once the Gravity catched up to the fact the we were probably way higher that what an Ice case filled with teenagers should be.

The ice broke when we hit the ground, cracked road filled with gravel being the only thing to cushion our fall. It took us a minute to recover ourself but that didn't take into account the time we were sitting with our mouths open to the situation around us.

It was like returning to Mountain Glenn, and for a moment i thought that we somehow got sent back in time to a few hours before, but the random lights here and there broke the thought from my head, the gray of Mountain Glenn being replaced with Blood red skies that seemed to mix with the city around us.

"We are death, aren't we?. We manage to die and end up in the worst possible afterlife!" -said Yang, standing up and screaming, his eyes already red- "When i get Roman and the midget i swear, i will take that umbrella and shove-"

"Yang!" - I interrupted her Rant, partially to regain some calm in the situation and another part because i didn't want to have mental images of the threats being made.

"Eh...What is that?" -i heard Blake asking, and following her stare my jaw almost hit the floor

A blue portal...thingie seemed to have open on the sky, from where the other part of the Train was hanging, almost swingin in the air, hanging from the portal.

"Where are we? -Asked Weiss, her stare locked on the Train, which i admit, it was pretty hard no to look at it. Finally breaking the spell, she began to turn around, looking to our surrounding- "This doesn't look like Vale, even if it we assume it was attacked or something. I cannot recognize the style of the buildings. It sort of looks like Atlas, but much more older and ruined..."

"This place seems desolate, i assume that thing up there brought us somewhere…"- said Blake, standing up cleaning the dust from her clothes and recovering Gambol Shroud.

"It must be that woman…"- Yang said, patting herself out of Dust and cleaning at best he could her hair- "Some...woman with a Grimm mask sav-helped me! with Roman's midget."

"Grimm mask? A member of the White fang helped you?"

"No, she dressed differently, and the mask wasn't quite right...I didn't see many details, she disappeared in a portal, but that one was red, this one is blue"

"Maybe she is here!. We need to find her, maybe she can help us if she can make portals like that on-" -I was interrupted by the sound of the portal collapsing, cutting the train wagon in the middle and sending the rest crashing into the ground, leaving only a faint blue ripple in the sky where the portal was.

"Great, now we are trapped in here! - Weiss said, clearly exasperated of the whole situation. Trying to get signal from her Scroll seemed to be working until the Portal collapsed, the device not receiving signal in this forsaken place, wherever it is.

"Guys, we only have to keep it together and remain united! Let's look for some help or a shelter, i don't think this is a safe place to stay right now"- Yes, that was good leadership!.

The silence that seemed to be abundant in this place was cut short by the sounds of a Siren coming from some place near, while some speakers on the buildings came to life with some static followed by a deep voice from a man.

"People of New Vegas yada yada Alright, you know how it goes. Big pocket of the cloud coming, so if you haven't heard the first message, then you have 5 minutes to find some place to hide, windows and doors closed, masks on and all of that. Remember to clean yourselfs if you manage to survive outside a few minutes, burn your clothes and everything. I would say live prosper lives but well...shit happens. Also, if you haven't been running to safety since i said that you had 5 minutes, well, i would start now. Your king signs off and all of that"

Cloud? Is he referring to the Red clouds in the sky? He said it like it was dangerous, i thought it was a trick of the light.

"Come on! If that message is right we need to leave n-" I was cut short by the sudden appearance of the so called "Cloud". It was like the mist on the coast, flowing like slow water from the streets around us, it soon began to surround us.

The sound of static came from the speakers again, except that this time, it wasn't the deep voice from before, but a sweet sad voice from a woman who began to sing with an equally sad tune on the background.

_Begin again in the night_

We were enveloped in the Cloud by now, no matter were we runned. I could feel it, slowly chipping away at my Aura, but the feeling of Nausea affected us already. Looking at my side i saw that Weiss was the same, her movements sluggish and slowly losing speed, Yang and Blake were the same.

We fell to the ground, struggling to remain standing, but my body felt heavy, my eyelids closing on their own.

I lost consciousness soon after, the song that filled my ears being the only thing that i could think.

_Where can we go _

_When will we find that we know _

_To let go_

* * *

**Yang**

I awoke we the feeling of nausea still in my stomach, feeling the cold ground where we layed. We were probably in a basement of some sorts, it looked like one of those old basements in terror films were the serial killer had his victims, although this looked more abandoned than eerie, it was dark with only a few rays of light illuminating from at the end of a small staircase.

Yup, serial killer basement material right here.

"Damn it"- I exclaimed, trying to stand and failing, only collapsing with my back to the wall. Ruby and Weiss were still laying on the ground, unconscious although the small breathing motions helped to calm me a little, they were alive at least.

Blake was heaving in a corner, cleaning her mouth with her hand as best she could before collapsing a few steps behind.

"Where are we?"- I asked her, she seemed to be the one who awoke first although my hopes for a good answer did nothing.

"I don't know, i hear something moving outside and wind but nothing else, no machines, no cars, nothing" - Blake said recovering a little. Her ears get more sounds than mine but still, i could hear the same. The wind and the light steps did nothing to calm me, and even the idea of screaming to catch the attention of whoever has us in this place seemed bad, weakened as we are.

Ruby started moving, slowly crawling into a sitting position and helping Weiss do the same. Their faces showed that we were the same trying to not throw up, and in a moment i had to put my hand in my mouth because the feeling was too much but something catched my eye.

"We still have our weapons!"- I said as my eyes lingered on Ember celica on my arms. Ruby's Crescent rose was still on the ground next to her and Blake's and Weiss were the same, strapped in their respective holsters.

"Then we are not prisoners! Maybe someone took us in here to get away from the cloud?"- Ruby said, grabbing her weapon closer to her, like a Teddy bear. Weiss, after searching for her scroll, began to look at it.

"Well, we have been out for at least 5 hours, and i don't get a signal, so this is pretty far from from any relay tower" .

"That guy in the speakers, it said something about New Vegas. Maybe is the name of the place?" - Blake said, recovering slightly from

"Never heard about it, and by the size of some of the buildings, it should be pretty well known. Did you see that tower? The one that looked like an UFO?"- I said, dusting my hair. Really, this place looked like it was filled with only dust, and not the useful kind.

"Guys...what is that?"- Ruby said, pointing at a corner, where only a lump was visible.

Blake moved her head looking to what Ruby was pointing only to go wide eyed and immediately stood up holding Gambol Shroud. That could only mean one thing so i put myself between Ruby and the figure, Ember celica ready for anything.

"Blake, What is it!?" - Weiss, said pointing Myrtenaster

"That...I don't know what that is…" - Blake said, reaching closer to the lump. I grabbed my Scroll and with it's light i pointed forward, only to almost drop it when it came clear what it was. A corpse, that is the only thing that came to mind when i saw it, a big corpse with a dark green suit, his cutted limbs at the sides and a mask with filters in his head. But there was no blood, only a yellow thing like pus at the limbs making the feeling of nausea even worse.

Blake had to retreat, the smell reaching her and making her throw up again. I began to move forwards to the corpse, putting my scarf in my face as a Bandana, for the smell was worse than before once you realize where it came from. Looking at the corpse more closely only increased the feeling, an arm and a leg were cutted up with more of that yellow pus coming from the wounds, some red sand-looking thing seemed to pour from the suit. At the side was a Kitchen knife, rusted and obviously used to cut this corpse. Why would someone go to this lenghts? Obviously it must have been hard to cut with only a Kitchen knife.

I almost missed other thing on the floor, a headset, the kind of thing that Police used on those old movies to communicate and it seemed just as old. I grabbed it before heading before leaving the corpse quickly. That was an image that wouldn't leave my mind for some time.

"Is that...human? -Weiss asked still pointing Myrtenaster.

"I...I don't know. It looks human...but it's just wrong. There should be..blood, and the smell" -Blake said repressing the vomit that was threatening to come out again- "It smells like it has been there for a long time, but the body is still...mostly intact, eugh!- Blake stopped talking, throwing up again on the corner.

I just threw the headset to Ruby, to distract her from the fact that we were in a Basement with a weird rotting corpse thing and to the fact that was on everyone's mind right now. We may not be prisoners, but we were not safe apparently.

"What is that?"- Weiss asked, looking at the Headpiece, thankful for something to take her mind of the corpse.

"Is a Headset, although it looks like one from the cop movies dad sees every now and then…"- Ruby said, looking around the piece. Although not an incredible thing, it does look very old compared to what we had at home or what we saw in stores. They were either very small and discreet or they were large and bulky things with a lot of lights. This one was neither, being thin and with an obvious microphone, with a small receiver. "It doesn't have anything to connect or change frequency tho-"

She was interrupted when the thing started receiving static and noise started coming from the piece. Ruby looked to us, unsure on what to do, but decided to put it on and see what was happening.

After a few seconds she took out her scroll and began to type some things in it until a voice came from it.

"Alright, that's better. With that thing, someone would have to repeat everything i say and that would be tiring"- Said the voice from Ruby's scroll

"Ruby, what did you do?" -Weiss asked, a face between curious and furious.

"He told me a frequency on the radio! and-and our scrolls have radio option, and th-this is the first person signal of someone here!" - Ruby said, somewhat nervous although i could see her still stealing glances to the corpse at the corner of our vision.

"Yeah, yeah. Look, this was our frecuency of comms with a good friend. The fact that after 5 years without hearing about him, the first thing that i hear is some girls freaked me out. So, who are you and what are you doing with that? - said the voice, although less annoyed and more entertained that what it appeared by the message.

"We found this with…a..a.."- Ruby trailed off, unsure of what to say to a guy that obviously just lost a friend.

"A corpse. We found it next to a corpse" - Blake said, looking back at the thing. Obviously her eyes saw it clearly, no matter the low light.

"Oh"- the voice said, suddenly sounding more less amused.

"Sorry...for your loss"

"Don't worry about it, after 5 years out there i...assumed he was out. This days you don't survive on your own for long. Not out of the city"-said the voice, the cling of a glass slightly bumping his end of the microphone- "How did he…"

"His...well, he is not in a good state"- i answered, unsure on how to tell a man that his friend had his limbs cut off.

"Oh, thanks Sherlock, truly revealing. I want to know what killed him, not a forensic report"- the man said with an angry sarcastic tone.

"Hey! I'm just trying to say it in a nice way"

"Kid, no need to sugarcoat it, i'm not eight"

"Well…"

"He had his limbs cut and is oozing some Yellow thing"- Blake said quickly, like taking the bandaid so it doesn't hurt. Everyone who has done such, knows that is useless.

At least, i thought so.

"What? Yellow...wait, did the corpse has a green suit and a mask on?- the voice said quickly

"Yes...it looks like it has been her for a while"

"Oh! Alright, that is good news for me and bad news for you then"- said the voice more happy and i could hear the gulping down of a liquid in there too.

"What? This isn't your friend then? And what is that of bad news for us?- said Ruby.

"Well, no, that is not my friend. I present to you, the Ghost people"- said the man

"Ghost people!?"- said Weiss, raising Myrtenaster again pointing at the corpse.

"Yup, which goes to the second question. It's bad news for you because where there is one Ghost, more are surely around."

Suddenly the movement that Blake heard outside became more ominous.

"You are in Ghost territory now"

"What are those things?!"

"Corpses, mostly, the suit that cover them was supposed to protect them from the cloud outside, but the thing not only didn't protect them completely, the mechanism to open it corroded when in contact with it. To top it all, the ventilation of the things is horrible and pretty much fails after a while"

"You mean that those things-"

"People that used the suits to protect themselves were trapped in the suits, the lack of oxygen soon getting to them. But the cloud that slips inside killed every decomposing bacteria and preserved the bodies inside, mutating them into this things. Walking corpses, only way to prevent them from raising is tearing the suit so the corpse can ventilate and the cloud escape"

"Are they dangerous?"- Weiss asked after confirmation that the one inside wasn't a threat.

"It depends. They are slow and erratic, they use rudimentary weapons mostly, spears made of knives, gauntlets made of bear traps, that sort of stuff"

"Bear traps!?"

"Yes, excellent trappers by walking corpse standards. No, they aren't that much of a threat by themselves. The problem comes that they can walk the cloud freely and you obviously can't. They have field advantage outside, at least until the Cloud passes"

"What is that thing by the way, The cloud? Is like poison?"- Ruby asked, making me remember the blood red mist that trapped us

"I sure hope it was. No, that thing is basically acid. A mixture of Copper and Sulfur, among other things, nothing living can stand it which makes it ideal to preserve things really. That thing appeared about 5 years ago, swallowing the Wasteland whole. Killed the crops, the animals, the people, everything that wasn't inside a building. Now it covers most of the sky and it hits with a few concentrated storms every now and then."

That would explain the state of the city, and the fact that our Aura was so affected, but it didn't kill us. So what happened? And what was he referring to when he said "the Wasteland"? Where were we?

"That...that's horrible!. Are people inside bunkers or something?"

"I don't know, most people fled the Mojave to go somewhere else. Some went to the NCR, other to the east, i know there are some struggling around but i don't contact them much"

"And what about you? Where are you? Are you alright?"- Ruby asked, already forgetting that we are the ones who were most in danger probably

"I'm fine, you saw my home even. The big tower with the roulette on top?"

"What!? You live in that thing?"-I asked, surprised that someone would live in a place like that abandoned city.- Wait "How do you know we saw your home?"

"Girl, you crashed a train in my backyard, hard not to notice. Besides, i have a pretty good vision from up here, before the cloud just makes everything shady"

"Oh, yeah...Sorry about the train i guess"- Ruby said- "Cool tower by the way! It looks...old"

"Yeah, look it's better on the inside. I have everything i need in here and i cannot risk my wife and Daughter with the travel to some better place"- said the man, with a tired tone

"Oh...Would you receive us in your home? We...kind of don't have anywhere else to go right now."- Ruby said, trying her hardest to send her puppy dog eyes through a radio transmission

The man just started laughing through the radio

"Kid, i wouldn't mind, but do you have any idea were you are?"

"We...no, we don't have a map, We just woke up in here"

"Well, according to the computer connected to the Radio, you are in Westside, and while that is not that big a trek, it is considering we are in the middle of a Cloud storm right now, the ghosts are walking the streets like they own them, which they technically do right now"

"Alright….then we just have to wait until the storm passes. Shouldn't be too long"

"Kid, this things can last 3 days sometimes"

The hope was slowly fading from our faces.

"But, if we don't leave this place, we are gonna starve"- Blake said, obviously she would be the hungry one, with all that she threw up she must be out of fuel. She did have a point, we didn't eat much before the Train chase and it's been 5 hours since we arrived to this place

"Well, you have two options right now. Number one: Take the mask of that thing and use it to go outside and collect 3 more suits"

I didn't need to see the colour drain from the faces of the others, i felt it myself when the image of the corpse came to mind, with and without the suit.

"A-and the other one?"- Weiss asked

"The other one is trusting some men on the radio and letting him guide you through this dump"

While that did sound better than the other option, it did not reassure me or the others. After all, we barely even knew this man, it could be a good person or it could be a bandit looking to eat us and i did not want to find out if that was innuendo or not.

"So, Corpse party or the Shady man on the radio? Your choice"


	2. C-Finder

**Weiss**

"This is a bad idea"

We were standing near the gate of the basement, the shuffling of some of those "Ghost people" could be heard when we stopped talking, when everything we could hear were our breaths and those feets at the other side of the door.

Ruby had poke her head for a moment, seeing where we were because this stupid plan wouldn't work if we had to trek trough an abandoned building to reach the street. Lucky for us, the door lead us straight to an alley near a street, so that part of the plan was going well.

The other parts were just straight out of madman's mind.

"I know, but right now we don't know were we are, nor what are we going to do. We need more information and the man of the radio is the only source of that we have right now, we have to trust in him for now"- Said Ruby, although I could understand that she may have been saying that to herself.

The situation was dire, we were completely isolated and the only thing we had going for us was that "Man on the radio", and even if I know that trusting such a person is well beyond what is reasonable, I understand that there isn't much else we can do. Ammo, supplies or even the most basic information, right now reaching that tower was our only hope of obtaining those in this weird city.

I feel bad, every second that passes I feel as if I had ants crawling in my skin and my stomach is telling me to just throw up everything it has. Looking outside was only adding to the feeling of hopelessness that the basement was giving us.

"Alright, let's review the plan"- Said the voice on Ruby's radio, the static of it calling for our attention- "You all have your guns and things packed?"

"Yeah, it isn't like we brought our luggage"- Yang said preparing her Gauntlets and looking annoyed by all this

"Good, when I give the signal you will get out of that basement, run to the right left on the street, then Run West to the hills, follow the light, you don't stop until you I tell you to, the moment I launch the signal every single Ghost in that part of town will come out to play, but they will be distracted enough to not notice you in time. They are slow, you are not, use that to your advantage. If you must fight, set your weapons to Maim, shooting won't do unless you throw chainsaws out of a cannon"

Mentally knowing that Ruby was probably thinking how to make that possible, I was thinking about all the blank spots that plan had.

For one, what's the signal? He just said that we "will know when it happens" and just acted all mysterious. And that part about running to the hills? What's there that can protect us from these things or the cloud?

"How much longer we have to wait? – Blake said, every second more pale than the last. She is the worst of the four of us but why? Are Faunus more susceptible to that cloud or something?

"Not much, we just need to wait for the cloud to back up a little. Right now is to dense in your area, I need it to be a little thinner if we want this plan to work"

"Have you done this before?"- Asked Ruby

"Nope"

Great! Another dunce

"Humm, right now I'm wondering if it even works anymore, it's been years since I upgraded it and I haven't used it since the Battle for the Pass…"

"What is it? Some kind of weapon?" – Yang said

"Yeah, something like that, more precise than a bomb really but if it fails, I always can drop some around Westside and get the same effect I guess"

"Wait, what?"-Ruby

"Alright! Time to move people, the Cloud got thin enough while you where whining"- Said the man in the radio

"Alright, team Rwby! To the east!"- Ruby said, excitedly preparing her weapon.

"West"- I corrected, really it isn't that hard.

"You go out in 3, hold your breath"

2

1

"Go"

We quickly opened the door and got out, holding our breaths the longest possible. The street was more or less the same as the place where we arrived, the difference being that the buildings were smaller and pushed together.

Running through the street we saw them and the image was more disturbing than what I was expecting. Their movements were rough, struggling with the suits if what that man said was correct. Two of them had some kind of spears, although calling them that would be giving them too much credit, as they were at most some pole with 3 knifes taped around, and while the others just appeared to have the same knives on hand, one of them had what could only be some kind of cylinder on hand and by the looks of it, something was strapped to one end, surely some kind of explosive.

Myrtenaster could probably pierce their suits easily, but we needed to cut them. So with a small use of my semblance their feet were already trapped in ice, easy for Ruby to cut them down.

Humm, I thought it would have been hard for Ruby, but she acted decisively even if this was the first time she probably maimed something hum-

"Eugh eugh eugh! It's all over my baby"- Said Ruby interrupting those thoughts.

Cutting them did release some of that Cloud, but it also exploded in a spray of possible mucus, staining the blade of Ruby's scythe.

"I think it's starting"- Said Blake, pointing at 3 lights coming from the sky.

They were indeed west, 3 lasers coming from the darkened sky and slowly converging into the center.

"Wait, that is his plan?!" -screamed finally understanding exactly how he was going to disperse the cloud. Those could only be Laser Pointers, not uncommon on the Atlas military

"All systems Nominal, Activating Orbital Laser Bombardment, ARCHIMEDES III"- said a voice on the radio, different from the man, robotical coming from somewhere near the microphone

Soon all darkness was evaporated, the sky tearing itself to give way to a ray of blue light to land exactly to the point where the 3 lasers converged. The torrent of light kept pouring and soon the force began to throw Wind on our faces while also dispersing the cloud all around us.

"That's the signal, let's go!"

It was a terrible plan but soon I found that I my complains got stuck on my throat.

The multiple screams made us run, the only direction we had was the light right now so we just followed the beam, evading the ruins and debris that littered the path. Ruby had the longest cutting weapon of all of us, so it was her job to clean any ghost in our path while Blake had our flanks, Yang and I providing support clearing the bigger groups with a few explosive rounds and ice spikes.

They were not hard and they died pretty easily, but the fact was that every moment, more of them began to appear, apparently having been inside buildings and sewers, so the noise must have made them come looking for the source.

After a few minutes we were mostly outside of the city, leaving the buildings and rubble behind only to see desert and more ruins, the laser giving light to the sights.

After a few seconds, the laser began to flicker and slowly getting smaller until the only thing left was the hole in the clounds that marked it's path.

"Fast! The cloud may return in any moment"

We kept running to the scorched point where the laser hit, where at the base a mountain, a path began to appear.

"Alright, follow the path and you'll find a large bunker. Just enter, I'll give you more instructions inside."

"Weren't you going to point out how to reach your tower?"- I asked out. After all, that was the point of all of this.

"Yes, this is the access, unless you want to trek around Ghost territory, this is the safest place to move to my tower. Some time ago we united some Vault's so we could use them better, and the one you are seeing is the one that furthest away from the city. No Ghosts around and I'm sure you can find some water and food inside, so after you fill your bellies, I'll tell you how to reach the tunnels so you can move to next one and so"

"And you're sure that is safe inside?"

"As sure as It can, so don't drop your guard and don't eat anything weird. You should be alright"

"By weird you mean…"- Ruby said until she was interrupted by a small voice on the radio, not belonging to the man but a younger, girlier voice.

"Daad, Mommy is sick again!" – said the other voice, far away into the room.

"Coming sweetie! Alright, talk to you later. By the way, shoot anything that is green! - Said the man before the radio went silent.

"Wait, what are you-Hello! Hello?!" – Ruby said shaking the radio.

"Great, we are stranded here without any information besides shoot the green."

Blake just began moving to the path, her face just seemed sick and pale.

"Blake, are you alright? You don't look so good"- Yang said, worried by the looks on face.

"No…I feel terrible. Let's reach this place before I throw up again."

We began following the path, silent and without the voice on the radio, I began looking behind, to the city we just left behind.

Mountain Glenn just looked abandoned, filled with Grimm and the natural decay of time. But this place, this New Vegas, it was more than that. The city looked like it was in the middle of a reconstruction, lights in some buildings and the the more you looked around the tower, the more it began to look like a normal place, if you ignored the Blood red clouds and the style.

It was…depressing really.

* * *

**The man on the Radio**

The sound of machines used to soothe me. Every time I was back from some job I used to lay in this bed and wait for the AutoDoc to fix me, even laying some time in there after it was done just to relax.

Now they only fill me with dread, every time I look expecting for a finality, a sign that everything I've done was for nothing.

"She is stable now. The Med-x should keep her calm for the day"

"Thanks, Arc"- I said to him. Normally he would look annoyed for the nick name, but right now he just nodded, probably something on my face. Been receiving that for months now.

"You know we need to do something right? The situation is getting wilder by the day and if we don't do something, this place can get a lot worse for everyone here"

"I know, I know. That thing yesterday was only the beginning"

"So, what are your plans?"

"Nothing, yet. I still need that our new allies reach the tower first"- I said, massaging the bridge of my nose.

"Those kids from the Train? You managed to contact them?"

"Yeah, been talking with them for a bit, I guided them to 22, from there, they should be capable of reaching here in a day or so"

"You are putting a lot of faith on those girls"

"They came from one of the tears, if anything, that is as good as a clue as we have right now"

Arcade just nodded before heading for the exit, leaving me almost alone with my thoughts.

The beeping was the same, always stable, never changing.

I did so much, I traveled so much and conquered as well, I have the technology to rain fire from the sky and yet…

Here she is, in a bed, hurting herself if she is awake and there is nothing I can do.

I haven't felt that powerless since that day…

"The game was rigged from the start…"- I say, finding oddly comfort from that line.

"My…little…"- She turns in her sleep.

"Hush dear…It was only a dream"

She doesn't utter a word after that, content with sleeping.

I only sigh, it won't do good to stay here, not for my sanity at least. Reaching the door, i only look back once again.

"Rest well, Summer"

* * *

Sorry for being Late. My country collapsed a bit in the month and with University i had little time to write.

A few points:

-While yes, this story is based in a Dust-Esque world, it won't be the same. The point is similar, after the Courier won Hoover dam, everything went to hell after a few years, but here it all went down differently. Some people are still alive (like Arcade) while others are a bit destroyed.

-Also, the world is ending, and while it won't be fast at some point everyone will return to Remnant, with few regrets of leaving such an awful place.

-Expect some sad reunions with a few broken people.


End file.
